


Kiddie Syrup

by AnxiousCoffee (TheHallowedAngel)



Series: The Rhodestead Chronicles [2]
Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Caring Will, Emetophilia, Fever, Jay is there too I guess, M/M, Sick Connor, Sickfic, Vomiting, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHallowedAngel/pseuds/AnxiousCoffee
Summary: Connor is down with a fever, Jay turns up with supplies and, as always, things take a turn for the worst.AKA: Connor pukes in the kitchen sink and Will was not ready





	Kiddie Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a [prompt](https://sickficideas.tumblr.com/post/181860240396/sickfic-prompt-21) found on Tumblr.

Connor had barely fallen asleep when someone knocked on Will's door with urgency. Will held his breath and watched Connor stir, but by some grace of good he just rolled over and went back to sleep.

He'd been running a fever of 103 for the better part of the morning, they were meant to be watching films and cuddling, and eventually doing more than cuddling, but Connor just looked so drained; Will had spent the most if the morning convincing him to go to bed.

Opening the peep hole on the door, Will gave a small sigh as he caught a glimpse of his younger brother, one hand in his hair and the other around the handle of a plastic bad. Will swore he'd cancelled their plans. He almost wanted to tell him to get lost, but when he opened the door and was immediately greeted with the bag being pressed into his hand, he found he had a lot of thanking to do. 

Inside the brandless bag were various different brands of fever reducers and flu medications, and when he looked up Jay was grinning at him in that way that only Jay could manage.

"When you text saying Connor is sick, I realised you probably didn't have anything in." He began, stepping across the threshold and into the kitchen. "For a doctor, you have a startlingly empty medicine cabinet, have to say." 

Will pouted, following Jay into the kitchen. "I have aspirin and pepto." He muttered defensively, and Jay laughed.

"Yeah, and who do you think puts them there? I bring some every time I come round because otherwise I don't think there'd be anything in there" will didn't have a response to that, and Jay only grinned harder. 

Will frowned at him, trying to ignore the smile tugging at the corners of his lips, and pulled the boxes out of the bag. They were mostly tablets, as expected, but there were a couple of bottles of oral solutions, one of which was marketed specifically at children. Will raised an eyebrow, but Jay just shrugged.

"I didn't know if he would be able to swallow the pills or not, plus if he pukes then the syrup is always easier to take. How is he, anyway?" Jay leant against the counter and folded his arms over his chest, Will mirrored him somewhat, resting against the edge of the table.

"He's okay, just a really high fever. He turned up at my door this morning and I thought he was going to die there and then, but eventually I managed to talk him into bed." He explained, Jay snorted.

"Talked him into bed? Jesus, Will, the man's sick. You're an animal." He jabbed, and Will flushed red very quickly.

"You know what I mean, but keep it down, you'll wake him up." 

"Too late for that." Jay said, scratching the back of his head as Connor all but staggered into the kitchen doorway.

"God, babe, you look like death." Will said quickly, moving to help him walk. "Are you okay?" He looped an arm under Connor's and around his back, but he shook him off and stumbled in Jay's general direction with a pained sound.

Jay was quick to move and Connor braced himself over the sink as he heaved, head dipping below his shoulders as he choked up a flood of watery sick. Will swore loudly as he rushed to his side, looking at Jay with frantic eyes for any sort of support, but his brother looked as started as he felt.

Will grimaced as he put one hand on Connor's back and the other on his stomach. He could feel his muscles spasm even through the shirt and Connor's back arched into his hand as another guttural retch brought up more of his stomach contents. 

"Oh, Connor," Will cooed softly, biting his lip as he watched his boyfriend lurch over the sink again and again, stomach desperate to purge whatever it could, until he was choking on nothing more than sour air. Jay had the sense to reach over- very carefully -and turn on the tap.

Connor was panting by the end of it, shallow, ragged breaths that often cut off abruptly with a groan or a whimper, and Will could see his arms shaking as his elbows threatened to give out.

"Let's sit you down, okay? Before you collapse." It wasn't a question, and Connor complied without fussing, allowing himself to be led to one of the chairs at the table. He also let Will give him some of the fever reducer liquid, which he would normally have refused point blank. 

Jay was hovering awkwardly in the corner of the room, acting like he was on his phone. Will looked at him with worried eyes and Jay just nodded and dropped his phone on the counter in favour of walking over to them, helping drag Connor to his feet and walk him into the bedroom. He was mostly out of it even now, the fever really seemed to be doing a number on him, so they were Just carrying a dead weight at this point. 

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen him like this" Jay commented, as they lowered him down onto the bed. Will thought for a moment, taking a few seconds before he answered.

"I don't think I have, either." He said eventually, watching as Connor curled up on his side and pressed his face into the pillow. He pulled the bin up to the side of the bed as an afterthought. "You think he'll be okay?" 

"I don't know, you're the doctor" Jay joked, trying to bring a smile to Will's face, but he quickly corrected himself when Will didn't react. "I'm sure he'll be okay, and if he gets any worse well just take him up to med."

Will nodded, but he didn't want to even acknowledge the idea of having to take him in.


End file.
